bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden
'Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden ' is an anime based on the Bomberman Series and the marble shooting game, B-Daman. There is also a second series called Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory. Story One thousand years ago, B-da City was attacked by an evil force called the Dark B-da (or dark beings) in their quest to control the entire Blue Solar System. The heroic B-Daman, drawing on their legendary powers and ingenious technology, were able to restore peace to the universe. But, it is only a matter of time before evil forces strike again. Our hero, Shirobon, (White Bomber) and his friends continue to patrol the Kingdom, fight against Dark B-da, and are always on the alert for danger, but they're always ready for fun as well. The episode generally revolves around five main characters: White Bomber, Blue Bomber, Red Bomber, Yellow Bomber, and Black Bomber. Each character brings a unique personality and element to the story, and work together as the series progresses to fight against evil. All five possess and pilot frighter robots called B-da Armor built and maintained primarily by an inventor named Dr. Grey Bomber. The B-Daman fighters also have their own pet (B-daron). Their pets however, aren't just their companions, but are very crucial in releasing the power in the 5 B-Damans to destroy the Dark Beings once and for all. Major Characters *White Bomber (B-Daman) *Blue Bomber (B-Daman) *Red Bomber (B-Daman) *Yellow Bomber (B-Daman) *Gray Bomber (B-Daman) *Black Bomber (B-Daman) Villains Minor Characters One-Time Characters B-Daron (Animals) *Kazemaru *Rui-Rui *Pipo *Ponycorn *Hiryu Battle Suits Episodes 01. Densetsu Bi-Da no Yuushi Tachi 02. Densetsu Yuushi Tachiyo Eienni 03. Tobe! White Gale! 04. Kokou no Senshi Kurobon 05. Arawareta Yami no Shishya 06. Ute! Blue Sniper 07. Mamore! Mori no B-Daron 08. Hakase no Chou Suupaa Daihatsumei 09. Shina Naide! Rui-Rui 10. Kurobon no Himitsu 11. Shitennou Doraaken Toujou 12. Tate! White Gale II 13. Arashi no Ojousama! Pinkbon 14. Dai Ni no Shitennou Teigeru 15. Arashi no Yoru no Misuteri 16. Sasurai no HERO Arawaru 17. Naku na Kazemaru 18. Hakken! Meikyuu no Hihou!? 19. GO! Black Cluster 20. Teigeru Saigo no Nichi 21. Nazo no Bijo! Purple Toujou 22. Hoero! Yellow Crusher 23. Kimero! Blue Braver 24. Yume no Prima Donna Akabon 25. Shuringe - Miwaku no Wana 26. Hakase no Purple's Daisakusen 27. Sayonara Purple-san 28. Pink no Fune wa Dai Panikku! 29. Hangyaku no Shitennou Shirudokku 30. Hatsukoi no Nin wa Akabon? 31. Momitebon no Tsuitachi Tenka 32. Shirudokku Torawaru!? 33. Nerawareta White Blouse 34. Densetsu no Bi-Stone 35. Kourin, Yami no Prince 36. Saikyou no Teki Dark Prince 37. Teigeru to Shuringe no Gyakushuu 38. Kettou! Doraken Tsui Shirudokku 39. Norowareta Kiirobon 40. Koori no Kyojin Icekenstein 41. Okaeri Kazemaru 42. Kurobon no Purezento 43. Gattai! Saint Blastor 44. Hakken! Yogen no Kaki 45. Kurobon no Shinjitsu 46. Dark Prince no Shoutai 47. Shuurai! Darkness Dragon 48. Tanjou! Hikari no Ryuu Adaptations A Game Boy Color RPG title was published by Media Factory in January 29, 1999. Category:Cartoons Category:B-Daman Series